Enséñame a amar
by nekatenoh396
Summary: <html><head></head>La profesora Haruka Tenoh jamas a amado a una persona con pasión su vida era tan pacifica asta que su amigo le dice que una chica ira a vivir a su departamento y ¿que pasar si esa pequeña intrusa se mete muy adentro de su corazón? sera ¿que esa pequeña la enseñara a amar? No se la pierdan por fa no sean duros acabo de iniciar con esto</html>
1. Capítulo 1

-Ya llegue Haruka!-llamo un chico cabello negro oji azul  
>-que paso seiya porque esa sonrisa?-pregunto la rubia oji verde<br>-es que aquien en no sabes quien me llamo?-  
>-Mío?-dijo levantando una ceja<br>-si- dijo con una sonrisa - Que? NO! me llamo mi hermana-  
>-ah y que paso con ella ?-sabia qué su amigo esperaba la llamada de su hermana desde hace un mes<br>-viene a vivir con nosotros!-le dijo con una sonrisa mas amplea  
>-encerio que bien por fin una chica con quien platicar!-dijo animada<br>-voy a ir al al aeropuerto bienes con migo o te quedas a arreglar la casa?-pregunto  
>-am-vio todo lo que tenían camisas tiradas, zapatos por donde quiera,botellas de vodka vacías, baraja exparsida, unas prendas de mujer intimas que no eran de ella si no de unas chicas que seiya llevo ayer y que los dos disfrutaron -creo que mejor me quedo a arreglar no creo que ah tu hermana le guste el desorden-<br>-si ah otra noticia ella se quedara en tu habitación no hay problema verdad?-pregunto temeroso  
>-no, después de todo es también tuyo el departamento-alzo los hombros-bien ahora vete a arreglar y vas por tu hermana-dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina<br>-bien por eso te quiero-se fue a su habitación  
>Dos horas después en el elevador<br>-y en mi campamento conocí a Haruka de la que te mande la foto-dijo con una sonrisa  
>-hay seiya y dices que vive donde tu?-preguntó curiosa<br>-si-movió la cabeza en afirmación -bien y ahora la conocerás en persona-bajaron de el elevador  
>-espera es el penhaus?-<br>-sip y porfa saca las llaves de mi bolsillo-  
>-bien-<br>Mientras tanto en el apartamento  
>"bueno ok ya esta todo listo la cena esta en la estufa ya esta arreglado ahora solo falta que me de un baño"pensaba<br>horas antes  
>"por dios por donde empiezo?"pensaba la rubia mientras se rascaba la cabeza "ah ya se por donde"se metió a su habitación y empezó a quitar unos cuantos posters de carros motos,después ordeno sus cajones,luego se fue a la sala y recogió todo luego lo echo a la basura por suerte el carro de basura estaba por llegar, hizo la comida y limpio un poco la casa ordeno sus libros y se metió a bañar<br>-y asi empeze a trabajar en el mugen junto con haru y tus tíos Yaten y Taiki-entraron a la casa y olían las comida en la estufa -ya llegue haru!-  
>-que bueno-dijo saliendo con una tualla que enredaba sus cuerpo y otra en su cabeza -bien tengo que ir a ponerme mi ropa no tardo-se metió al cuarto pues sintió la mirada de la hermana de su amigo cuando salió vestía una playera negra manga larga,unos pantalones negros de vestir y una corbata roja,ese vestuario resaltaba sus rubios cabellos húmedos y muy a perfumada cuando salió sonrio ante la mirada de la chica -bien ahora si-dijo en susurro y se acerco asta la chica<br>-hola soy Michiru tengo 17 un placer-le saludo con una sonrisa y le extendió la mano  
>La rubia la miro a los ojos tomando su mano y besarla -Haruka Tenoh 23 y el placer es todo mío-dijo sin soltar la mano de la chica de forma galante<br>-bien ya que están presentados que te párese si llevas a mi hermana a conocer la casa mientras yo pongo la mesa y me doy un baño?-dijo Seiya con una sonrisabb  
>-etto hai vamos Michiru-san-tomo las maletas de la chica y la llevo asta el cuarto ya dentro -mira este sera tu cama y estos tus cajones, a qui esta el armario, este es la estancia donde puedes ver los atardeceres ven-la tomo de la mano y la guió asta la terraza -como veras este condominio es bastante grande y mas este penhaus asi que este es el lugar más bonito del apartamento- le dijo con una sonrisa<br>-es muy bonita la vista-dijo Michiru que no separaba su vista de la rubia  
>-verdad vamos a dentro-la tomo de la mano y la dirigió de nuevo a la alcoba y como casi se tropieza la aguamarina haruka solo atina a acercarla mas asta ella la toma de la cintura y la oji azul automáticamente pone sus manos al rededor de la rubia se quedan viendo directamente a los ojos Haruka confundida y Michiru sensual decide acercar los rostros<br>-chicas bajen a cenar ya está listo-dijo seiya desde la planta de abajo poniendo la mesa  
>-si-se separa la rubia de la chica y se va de la habitación sin decir nada<br>"diablos creo que intentar besarla no sera buena manera de conquistarla"pensó con una sonrisa lesiva la ninfa  
>en la cena Michiru no le quitaba la mirada a Haruka y la rubia no le quitaba la mirada a su plato pues sabia que la chica la veía por eso se incomodaba demasiado y Seiya solo veía a su hermana sabia perfectamente lo que trataba pero eso si no el no quería que haruka quedara lastimada otra vez aunque también sabia que su hermana no le lastimaría por eso decidió dejarlas que se conozcan<br>-bien gracias por la cena te quedo rica haru ah lo olvidaba tenemos junta con el director Chiva y Yaten y Taiki quieren que pasemos por ellos que dices?-  
>-claro a que hora?-dijo apuntando con el tenedor asi Michiru<br>-a las seis de la mañana oye otra cosa la junta durará como dos horas máximo tres puedes llevar a mi hermanita a conocer la ciudad?-  
>"por que no la llevas tu seiya tu hermana es wou y me la dejas a mi eres un bastardo"pensó la rubia -claro por que no-dijo levantando los hombros<br>-bien asta mañana hime-chan-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acerco a haruka-asta mañana haru-le dio un beso pero de cuando a ca seiya le daba un beso -no tenemos junta solo tenemos que ir a firmar unas cosas y quiero la casa para mi vendrá Mio-san-le dijo en susurro y subió las escaleras  
>Haruka solo se quedo a lavar los trastes y arreglar la mesa Michiru la veía cada cosa que hacia con una sonrisa fue bajando asta su espalda o que fornida pensó luego a sus caderas de hay hubo un lugar que no dejo de verle a la rubia asta qué la rubia se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y empezó a leer un libro<br>-siempre estas observando a las personas?-pregunto luego de cerrar su libro solo pudo leer 1/4 de el pues no dejaba de sentir la mirada ya habían pasado dos horas después de sentarse y solo no podía leer  
>-solo a las que me atraen y son guapas-dijo con una sonrisa lesiva se fue acercando a la chica<br>-ah-iba a tomar su libro pero la chica tomo su mano  
>-dime algo alguna vez te an atraído las chicas?-<br>-este am si claro digo mi apariencia lo dice todo no crees oye que te párese si tu y yo pasamos el dia es sábado asi que no as de tener planes que dices pasar todo el día con la gran haruka Tenoh?-dijo con una sonrisa "espero no piense mal si no veremos que pasa mañana"pensó un poco preocupada  
>-claro porque no ahora podemos ir a dormir fue un día cansado-pero no dejo que la rubia le respondiera pues con la no que la tenia la jalo y se la llevo asta el cuarto donde Haruka paso por su pijama -espera a donde vas?somos chicas porque te cambias en el baño no tenemos nada que esconder o si?-dijo cerrándole el pasó<br>-yo lo siento-se abrió paso y fue al baño cuando regreso vio a Michiru escribiendo -que escribes -  
>-am pues nada importante solo una carta pero ah que sueño-dijo mientras se levantaba y echaba la carta a su maleta saco su camisón y se quito la ropa ante la mirada de la rubia se lo puso y quito su bra<br>-eso te dejaban poner en el colegió?-dijo incrédula  
>-no te gusta? Y bueno la verdad me lo regalo una amiga lo siento pero me gusta dormir con ropa ligera-<br>-bien como sea asta mañana-le dio un beso el la mejilla y se acostó rápidamente en la cama


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:  
>Ye es de mañana y haruka no pudo dormir al imaginarse a esa chica con el camisón asi que en cuanto eran las cinco de la mañana salió a la habitación de ejercicios<br>"se veía tan bien"pensaba"pero yo no agrr tengo que dejar de pensar en ella"volvía a sus ejercicios asta que era las cinco y media se metió a la ducha y se arreglo fue a ver a la chica y la vio dormir -pequeña hey pequeña-la movió asta que ella le abrió un ojo y lo cerro entonces le dejo un recado y se fue con Seiya  
>Ocho de la mañana y Michiru apenas despertaba cuando vio un sobre lo abrió y vio que era de la rubia -"Michiru se que prometí TODO el día contigo pero necesito ir a firmar unos asuntos no tardaré lo prometo serán una hora o dos pero llegare antes de las diez asi que mientras arreglaré y nos vemos al rato pequeña"- acabo de leer la carta con una sonrisa después de que callo en cuenta se fue al baño y se ducho luego se arreglo con un lingo vestido color pastel de verano y una diadema con sus sandalias blancas<br>-ya llegué!-dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta del apartamento cuando sintió que alguien se le colgó del cuello  
>-hola haru-le dio un beso en la mejilla-te extrañe mucho-dijo Michiru con una sonrisa<br>-hola princesa solo me doy un rápido baño y nos vamos ok?-  
>-si guapo-le dijo dándole un beso en los labios<br>-no eso esta mal yo soy mayor que...-pero la jovencita desesperada le dio otro beso al principio la rubia no lo respondió pero después lo correspondió asta que TOC,TOC,TOC,TOC!sono la puerta la rubia paro el beso y quedo paralizada en cambio la aguamarina solo sonrio y fue a ver quien era -¿en que le puedo servir?- le dijo a una chica alta cabello rubio -¿esta Haruka?- la chica la vio de arriba a abajo -si ahora viene- sin dejar responder a la chica cerro la puerta-te buscan haruka- -¿quien?- -una chica rubia de chongos- la rubia sonrio cosa que no paso desapercibida por Michiru -cabeza de bombón- le abrió la puerta y la chica rubia se le lanzó enzima a Haruka -Jajaja cabeza de bombón ¿como estas?- dijo haruka a un en el piso abrazando a la rubia -bien haru- la apretó mas fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla, rato después la rubia con chonguitos se paro y ayudo a la oji verde - y ¿que te trae por aqui?- la chica se vio de arriba a abajo -pues los pies- dijo como si fuera obvio -no me refería a eso...digo que que asunto te trae aqui a este humilde departamento?- dijo la rubia sonriendo -es que vengo a ver a seiya y a ti- le dio otro beso -no esta seiya bombón y...- pero una tercera persona hablo por Haruka - y nosotras estamos por salír asi que por favor - apunto con su mano la puerta -esta bien me voy haru cuídate y luego paso- le dio otro beso, no deberías aver dicho eso NO con ella- dijo enojada - porque?...¿acaso te gusta?- dijo incrédula -NO- la aguamarina la vio y dijo con un tono molesto -entonces?- la rubia del mismo tomo contesto -ES MI MEJOR AMIGA NIÑITA- la dejo y marco el número de seiya -NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER O DEJES NO SALDRÉ CON TU HERMANA Y LLEGARE TARDE MUY TARDE A LA CASA - sin mas corto suspiro frustrada y se metió al baño cuando huno salido estaba vestida con una camisa a cuadros rojos y unos pantalones negros se peino y salió de la habitación vio a la chica y la tomo de la muñeca -VAMONOS- se puso sus zapatos y salió con ella. Tal vez el destino la forma en que pensaba de esa chica o porque fue una mañana pesada no la podría dejar sola no podía estar enojada por ella; Y mas de mil veces se Pregunta ¿que me pasa con ella? A pesar de que apenas convive con ella, simplemente hay algo en esa chica de nombre Michiru que la vuelve loca ¿pero que?


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que nada los personajes no son míos aunque yo quisiera,son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Y segundo doy gracias a los que sigue la historia n.n sin mas por el momento les dejo que disfruten su lectura...

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se conocieron y haruka seguía pensando en que le pasaba con esa niña que la envolvía al pecado de tenerla con deseos entre sus brazos despertar cada mañana y oler su aroma a rosas que desprendía; estaba claro para ella que lo que sentía por Michiru era solo deseó carnal pero muy en el fondo un sentimiento crecía en ella...

Mientras Michiru seguía teniendo en claro que queria tener algo con Haruka, aunque por mas que la besara, la abrazara, la tocase, la rubia jamás caería ante ella, planeaba y planeaba cosas para tener relaciones con la rubia y esta siempre se resistía.

Una mañana como cualquier otra haru despertaba perezosamente, sus ojos se abrieron pasaban mas de las diez de la mañana y lo sabia pero no le importo, se levanto y camino hasta su armario,observo que Michiru no estaba "seguro esta con seiya" pensó. Quería pasar la tarde de ese hermoso sábado con Michiru la queria llevar al parque,disfrutar de un helado,hablar de todo y nada y luego ir a ver la puesta del sol con ella "pero es lo que cualquier amiga aria con su amiga o ¿no?" pensaba mientras caminaba a la ducha y se metía a la regadera "si asi es...hago lo que cualquier amiga aria con su amiga...SI" se convenció asi misma.

En el comedor

-bien me voy nos vemos seiya- le dio un beso de despedida a su hermano -oye no llegues tarde- la llevo hasta la puerta -no gruñón te prometo venir a parar a la casa como a las 3...- el la interrumpió - de la tarde?- dijo emocionado -no como a las tres pero de la mañana- vio como su semblante cambio - MICHIRU KAIOH TIENES ESTRICTAMENTE PROIBIDO LLEGAR A TALES HORAS- se le empezaba a saltar una vena - si bueno me voy te quiero- le lanzo un beso y se fue lo mas rápido, se quedo realmente molesto cuando... -agrr maldito seiya deja de alzar la voz es temprano y te puedes quedar sin ella- dijo la rubia con cara de fastidio -lo siento haruka lo que pasa es que...- la rubia lo interrumpió -y Michiru?, ¿donde esta?- la busco con la mirada -si bueno Michiru salió con un amigo un tal Akihiko o algo asi me dijo por?- dijo caminando asia la cocina -no por nada- ahora la rubia era la que sonaba molesta -bien, voy a salir con bombón...¿Que?- pregunto al ver la cara traviesa de la rubia - te gusta- dijo muy convencida -¿quién?- pregunto incrédulo - o vamos seiya, bueno no te juzgó cabeza de bombón es un gran partido, guapa, lindos ojos, un poco torpe, llorona, pero una gran chica- lo tomo de los brazos -eh?- la rubia paso su mano al rededor de los hombros del chico - si muy buen partido, me invitas a la boda- sonrio maliciosa - ELLA ES MI AMIGA- dijo alzando la vos - y? Mio también era tu amiga y ya vez y luego tronaron porque ella era fea - le suelta- TENOH- dijo el muchacho -bien bona tarde caballero jajajajaja adiós- se puso la los zapatos y salió lo mas rápido que pudo "donde o mejor dicho con quien estas Kaioh" se puso seria mientras bajaba el elevador "ni modo a hablarle a la loca de Mina seguro y quiere ir a tomar un frape" tomo su celular y llamo a el numero de su amiga

En otra parte

-llegue tarde? Discúlpame es que mi hermano no me dejaba salir-dijo llegando al lado de un chico cabello plateado, ojos color ámbar y piel blanca, este al verla se levanto de su asiento - no te preocupes michi- la abrazo -te extrañe usi- le respodio el abrazo -yo también michi- soltaron el abrazo y el le ofreció el asiento - como vas con tu pareja?- dijo Michiru interesada - de maravilla el me quiere y yo a el, mi familia lo acepta y aunque su hermano no lo sepa somos felices pero...no vinimos para hablar de mi si no del favor que me pediste - dijo en tono serio - si bueno quería saber si me podrías hacer ese gran favor...-  
>En ese mismo instante apareció Haruka con Mina, esta no dejaba de tomarla con el brazo y Haruka le sonreia, Michiru al verlas tomó la mano de usi y se acerco a el para abrazarlo cariñosamente, Haruka la vio y sintió un enojo -ven mina vamos a esa mesa- dijo cuando la llevo a la segunda mesa después de Michiru y trataba de oír la conversación con ese chico.<p>

-y entonces es ella eh?- dijo divertido el muchacho -asi es...verdad que es sexy?- dijo aun con la mano del chico -jaja si tu lo dices... pero creo que hablar de nuestro plan digo DE NOSOTROS aqui no es algo muy cómodo...ven vamos- se paro, pago y le ofecio la mano a la chica-si usi vamos- tomo la mano y se fueron  
>-entonces creo que tal vez Yaten es algo egocéntrico cuando cree que le pongo los cuernos, sabe que yo lo amo pero...Haruka...Haruka...HARUKA!- le hablo fuerte -eh? Si mina opino lo mismo- siguió observando a la pareja irse - Haruka si no me vas a poner atención mejor me retiro- tomo su bolso pero la rubia la detuvo - no discúlpame mina es solo que...mmm bueno mejor salgamos de aqui- la tomo de su mano, pago y se fueron -que tenemos aqui una haruka celosa?- dijo divertida la chica - que celosa yo Jajaja por dios mina no inventes cosas- visualizó a la chica y al chico a lo lejos caminando asia el parque - si como no? Ja ja y yo soy la novia de William Levy- dijo sarcástica - jajajaja ya quisieras, mina ven vamos- la tomo de la mano y siguieron a Michiru casi todo el dia.<br>-por dios Michiru nos an estado siguiendo todo el dia- dijo usi algo desesperado pero divertido por la situación -Jajaja quieres que nos dejen de seguir- dijo divertida -si quiero que hablemos mas seriamente aunque los celos de esa chica asia ti me divierten- dijo en susurro -bien pero no quiero reclamos- lo tomo de la solapa de la camisa negra y lo beso este abrió los ojos pero al sentir como la chica lo mordió los cerro-listo se fueron- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa -cla..claro...pero...ME BESASTE AHHH!-dijo limpiándose los labios - na no beso tan mal- dijo divertida - lo se pero agrr nunca había besado una chica y agrr no me gustan los labios que no sean de mi novio- dijo después de un rato - Jajaja sobre lo del plan...- empezaron a hablar - si claro con gusto lo aré me presento mañana a las ocho y media pero...vamos a hacerlo solo por poner celosa a Tenoh senseih- dijo divertido ella así tío con la cabeza...

En otra parte

-Haruka tienes que volver a ser tu, no puedes dejar que una chica como Michiru te agá perder la cabeza si primero te besa a ti y luego a ese chico realmente sexy- la rubia estaba frustrada sentada en la escalera del edificio - esta bien tienes razón pero cuando me besa no se siento como si...- pero la rubia no la dejo terminar y la beso -mina- dijo sorprendida Haruka cuando los ojos de las dos se volvieron a otro punto -Ya...Yaten- dijeron en susurro -y te creías mi amiga haruka y tu mina apenas vez que nuestra relación va mal y te vas con otra que descaradas son- tiro las rosas a los pies de haruka y se alejo furioso aunque la rubia oji verde visualiso que una lagrima caí de el -Yaten espera!- dijo Haruka pero mina la detuvo -estará bien-

Continuara...

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Odio la semana de exámenes por eso espero que no se molesten si no logro subir o mis capítulos no van bien relatados es solo que tengo que estudiar si no Bye,bye motocicleta u.u, quiero agradecer a los que an estado siguiendo esta historia y en especial a Janeth Haruka por su comentario jajaja espero esta vez el capitulo haiga sido mejor y si ya se iba algo rápido la historia pero trate de seguir tus consejos y acá tienes el nuevo capitulo n.n espero tu comentario para que me digas que tal va y también mandar un saludo a que me pidió actualizará pronto ^^ como acabo de mencionar no subiré tan seguido pero me daré mi espacio y también ya espero actualizar la de "promesa de la rosa" sin mas por el momento se despide de ustedes su servidora neka tenoh


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no son míos si no de la gran Naoko Takeuchi

-estará bien- dijo mina agachando la cara - pero...pero que dices mina como va a estar bien si cree que lo estamos engañando...el es mi mejor amigo y tu novio- la miro incrédula - ¡pero jamás a confiado en mi...¡¿Que quieres que le ruegue?!... ¡vamos Tenoh contesta!- dijo furiosa mina golpeando en la pared -mina...no quise decir eso disculpa- decía mientras se acercaba ante ella y visualizó que mina esta llorando -tranquila creo que lo mejor es que me valla- quiso hacer una sonrisa pero las lagrimas no cesaban, sus piernas no respondían y ante un movimiento de cerer irse por poco y se cae Haruka en un movimiento ágil la toma de la cintura y la abraza, su amiga esconde su cara en el pecho de Haruka -tranquila, ya pasara, tranquila- le susurraba haru mientras le sobaba el cabello; sin darse cuenta que unas personas se acercaban una de ellas carraspeo fuerte -buenas tardes Haruka, Mina sabes si Yaten te ve asi con Tenoh se pondrá muy celoso- dijo Michiru cuando paso a su lado, mina trato de sonar normal -ti...tienes razón Kaioh menor me voy- se aparto de Haruka y se fue corriendo, la oji verde se quedo viendo a Michiru con fastidio -adiós Michiru- se despidió usi al presentir el incomodo momento -Michiru que te pasa? Porque le hablaste asi a mina?- dijo haruka molesta -yo le hable normal no?- dijo inocente dándose vuelta para encontrar a la rubia -si claro, se vio que le hablaste para fastidiarle...a veces pienso que aun no as madurado...me voy adiós- dijo la rubia dando media vuelta, no quería verla, no quería ,no quería tocarla,simplemente ahora si estaba enojada.

Michiru entró al apartamento y vio que nadien había llegado aun, entro a la habitación y saco una camisa de la rubia, la acerco a su rostro y la empezó a aspirar el aroma a vainilla de Haruka- Haruka te extraño- sus ojos se humedecieron y empezó a llorar, asta que se quedo dormida, Haruka apareció por eso de las once sabia que seiya tal vez no iba a llegar y el remordimiento de dejar a la chica sola la invadió asi que regreso a la casa y se sorprendió al no ver ninguna luz prendida "¿donde estas Michiru?" pensó algo nerviosa, prendió toda luz y entro a la habitación que compartía con la aguamarina, cuando entro se encontró a una Michiru perdida en el sueño con una de sus camisas y en su cama, se acerco y la movió un poco -vamos perezosa despierta...te ves tan indefensa cuando duermes, quien lo diría eres tan sensual y realmente insistente al despertar- se acerco y le quito cabello de su mejilla donde con la yema de sus dedos trazo sus labios y depósito un beso en la comisura de estos,se separa rápido al ver que la chica despertaba -haru...haruka- dejo la camisa a un lado y tomo a la rubia del cuello -ruka discúlpame- escondió su rostro en su cuello, la rubia no podía negar que eso le pareció algo tierno, la abrazo y sintió la tibieza de su piel -shh no te preocupes michi actúe por impulsos discúlpame- la chica no respondió y dejo que la rubia cayera encima de ella abrazándola asi se quedaron toda la noche con su ropa y abrazadas...

Al otro día

Haruka abrió los ojos, algo o alguien estaba encima de ella y le estaba lastimando su costilla vio el cabello de Michiru"oh no, no, NO! que hicimos ayer por dios " su respiración se acelero y movió a Michiru esta gruño y de mala gana se recostó en el colchón, Haruka cerro los ojos al creer que estaba desnuda, Michiru la vio con un ojo - y ahora que pasa?- dijo perezosa - tu vístete... O por dios que hicimos- Michiru vio a ruka divertida "buen momento para acerté una bromita neka" -nada que tu no quisieras- dijo sonriendo, Haruka abrió grande los ojos - o por dios...se puso una mano en su rostro y la otra en su abdomen pero lo sintió cobijado -nani?- abrió los ojos y se vio tenia ropa y Michiru igual, se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta -¿que? te dije que nada que tu quisieras y tu querías responder a mi abrazo- dijo sonriendo y levantándose -me voy a bañar- dijo la rubia ocultando su vergüenza y enojo pero no con Michiru si no con ella misma al saberse pervertida "oh mi dios si estas hay QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA CON ELLA" dijo entrando al agua -haru!- dijo Michiru desde afuera del baño -que?- dijo con fastidio -EL AGUA FRÍA ES LA DE LA DERECHA NO SE TE OLVIDE- dijo para estallar en una risa -vete al diablo niña tonta, no se que le veo- parpadeo "oh maldición yo no le veo nada... Ah no me gusta no me gusta ¡NO ME GUSTA!" pensó mientras daba un puñetazo a la pared -oh carajo eso dolió- dijo sobándose...  
>Horas mas tardes llegó seiya realmente feliz -hola hermano- saludo Michiru al verlo entrar -hola hime-chan donde esta la idiota de haruka?- devolvió el saludo - Idiota tu madre tarado- dijo la rubia dándole un golpe en la cabeza pero vio los ojos de Michiru -mi mama es su mama tarada- dijo con el ceño fruncido -bueeeeno no es mi culpa que haiga tenido hijos tan...ustedes; jejejej bien me voy chao- le dio un beso a Michiru y se despidió de seiya con la mano -bien yo también tengo que irme por cierto va a venir alguien a cenar con nosotros espero y no tengas ningún inconveniente- el la miro dudo -ok como sea, vete con cuidado, espera-ella volteo y lo vio con una sonrisa -que pasa?- el la abrazo -te quiero - dijo soltando el abrazo -yo también... me voy adiós- se salió dejando a seiya pensativo "si hueles a Haruka de eso no hay duda" .<p>

En otra parte

haruka toco la puerta de la casa de Yaten este le abrió -que quieres? Vienes a burlarte de mi, o bienes a quitarme otra cosa- sonaba borracho,olía a alcohol -apestas...- dijo tapándose la nariz -ya lo se, soy un luser - dijo rendido -no apestas a alcohol estúpido, ven- lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo tomar asiento -ahora te callas y me dejas hablar mira, lo que paso ayer fue...-Haruka le empezó a explicar porque mina la beso -y entonces llegaste tu mina se puso furiosa conmigo luego lloro y después volvió a llorar y se fue a no se donde- dijo terminando de explicarle - y ahora donde esta? Como esta?- dijo exasperado el chico -no se donde esta ni como esta- dijo sincera - oh dios la tenemos que encontrar y...la voy a besar...y o por dios donde esta haruka ...si le paso algo...o alguien la beso a la fuerza...oh dios- haruka al ver que se estaba inquietando le dio una cachetada en la mejilla derecha, luego en la izquierda y viceversa -cálmate, cálmate, cálmate - le seguí dando mientras decía eso, hasta que el chico la tomo de los brazos -ya carajo!- dijo adolorido -jejeje disculpa- el la soltó y resivio otra -Auch y esa porque?- dijo sobándose -por tarado y porque quería- Le sonrió -agrr y que vamos a hacer con mina- dijo después de un tiempo - vamos a buscarla arréglate, balate con agua fría, ponte tu mejor traje, mientras yo aré lo demás en 15 vengo por ti ok?- el asintió con la cabeza...

En otra parte

-Michiru que grata sorpresa crei que te vería en tu casa- dijo usi sonriendo -si es que quería salir puedo pasar-claro pasa, disculpa si esta desordenado es que mi novio vino y bueno tu entiendes...mmm te sirvo una copa?- sonrió -claro pero solo una Jajaja y cuéntame que tal las cosas con tu novio?- sonrió maliciosa, el se sonrojo y vio a otra parte -je je je pues solo diré que fue placentero y con mucho amor- le entrego la copa -jeje que picaron me saliste usi- tomo un sorbo - y que tal con Haruka- también tomo de su copa pero este fue de un jalón -Jajaja salud, pues que te puedo decir ayer nos peleamos luego...- Michiru le contó todo a usi  
>En otra parte<br>15 minutos después:  
>-escúchame princesa que la lluvia no molesta, que mi mente esta cerca del colapso, si quieres dar el paso solo tienes que mirarme, no tienes que decir nada para darlo, y cuéntale a otro que la vida te a maltratado, que lo nuestro no va bien, que seria mejor dejarlo y date la vuelta que hay tres taxis parados, finge que no estas contenta y déjame aqui tirado...- le empezó a cantar Yaten a mina después de a verla encontrado, tenia unas rosas rojas en su mano y su traje plata combinaba con su cabello. Después de la canción la chica se tiró a sus brazos de su amado y lo beso el correspondió -discúlpame princesa, soy un tarado lo se, se que no soy muy afectuoso contigo y que soy un celoso sin remedio es solo que...me da miedo perderte mina no me dejes eres mi alma- la abrazo después de darle las rosas, sonrio el aroma de la chica ella lloraba pero aun así no dejaba de abrazar a su amado - o por dios tu traje- dijo después de soltarse y ver que em rímel había quedado hay-no te preocupes es solo un traje y tu eres tu- la beso -te amo mucho amor- se siguieron besando hasta que la rubia alta salió de su escondite y carraspeó fuerte - si los tórtolos me lo permiten yo ya me voy adiós - ellos solo se miraron, se sonrojaron y despidieron a la rubia<br>Horas mas tarde  
>-estas listo usi?- pregunto Michiru el asintió con la cabeza y tomo la mano de Michiru -si vamos- caminaron por el pasillo tomados de la mano hasta que entraron a la casa y seiya los resivio con un traje rojo y su sonrisa, a su lado estaba serena con un vestido rosa pastel, y estaba haruka que vestía un traje negro estaba realmente furiosa porque asia calor y no quería ponerse la estúpida corbata pero Michiru se lo imploro cuando la llamo -hola buenas noches soy Seiya el hermano de Michiru, ella es Serena y esta es Haruka- presento seiya a todos -hola un gusto Serena Tsukino- la rubia le dio la mano y este la beso -Haruka Tenoh- la rubia solo le dio un apretón de manos, el le sonrio y ella lo miró fastidiada -hola un gusto soy Usami Akihiko pero pueden decirme Usagi- se presento ante todos, vio a Michiru y esta asintio con la cabeza para que prosiguiera, tomo su mano y con su voz profunda dijo -y soy el novio de Michiru-...<p>

Continuara...

NOTAS DE AUTOR:  
>Le doy las gracias a Janeth Haruka como siempre por su comentarios y a Osaka por estar siguiendo esta historia... Trato de mejorar dia a dia por si encuentran faltas de ortografía pido una disculpa es solo que mi celular anda loco, tratare de subir el próximo cap mañana aunque no estoy segura porque como dije es semana de exámenes y no quiero reprobar ; sin mas por el momento se despide su servidora Neka Tenoh.<br>Saludos =3


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no son mío si no de Naoko Takeuchi**

A Seiya se le borro su sonrisa que tenia y su semblante cambio a un frio, Serena le puso su mano en su hombro para que se tranquilizara, ella estaba igual de sorprendida, y Haruka su cara reflejaba ausencia ante esa sala quería estar en cualquier lugar menos hay, bajo la cara pues no quería ver a Michiru a los ojos, Seiya se acerco a él y se tuvo que parar de puntillas –felicidades creo, pero chico si tratas mal a mi hermana te encontrare y…-se acerco a él para susúrrale el chico asistió obediente con la cabeza con algo de miedo –así me gusta muchachito—le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en su mejilla y jalo a serena, que antes de irse con él, les dijo –pasen la cena está servida— –gracias—respondió usagi –bien pasemos, vienes Haru?—pregunto Michiru, usami le hiso una seña de que se adelantaría, al ver que ,la rubia no reaccionaba la dio un pequeño jalona n el ante brazo, esta se separo bruscamente vio los ojos de Michiru –si vamos Michiru—dijo fríamente para dejarla pasar _"dios qué diablos me pasa, porque de pronto siento como si me hubieran quitado algo muy importante?" _

En toda la cena Haruka parecía ausenta no prestaba atención a nada hasta que –así es Seiya usami estudiara la misma carrera que yo y justo los dos pensábamos en la academia Andrómeda, donde tú, los tíos y Haruka dan clases—dijo tomando la mano de el chico –que bien y según por las carreras que decidieron estudiar son las mejores, muchacho veras como Haruka es buena dando las clases de deporte y de todas materias ni se diga, cuando algún maestro falta ella por ordenes de el director Chiva las cubre, es buenísima para todo verdad Haru?—dijo sonriendo –eh?...así claro jejeje…creo que ya acabe de cenar, discúlpenme que me retire pero, mañana hay que regresar a dar clases y bueno ustedes comprenden…un gusto conocerlo Akihiko-kun bien adiós— se levanto, se acerco al chico y le dio un apretón de manos, se retiro ante la mirada de todos –Seiya…que le pasa a Haruka—susurro serena al oído de este –no lo sé amo…digo no lo sé bombón jejeje—se sonrojo pues una palabrita se le iba a salir de mas, siguieron pasando la velada pero Michiru pensaba en una sola cosa **HARUKA** -bien Michiru me tengo que ir fue una gran velada, y salió todo como lo planeamos, acepto eso de que tu hermano me dijo que si te tarto mal me lo cortara y si me lo corta adiós al rico placer que me doy con el jajajajaja bien me voy adiós michi—le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acerco a su Ferrari rojo –adiós usami nos vemos mañana en la escuela—dijo despidiéndolo el dio la vuelta en *U* y cuando estuvo cerca de Michiru le dijo—paso por ti? –Ella negó con la cabeza –bien no llegues tarde…novia jajajajaja bey—toco el claxon y se fue rápido, la aguamarina entro al departamento y cuando entro se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en la terraza –Haruka? Creí que estabas descansando—la rubia la volteo a ver y le hiso un gesto con la mano, para que se acercara –no tenia sueño—volvió su vista a la nada –Haruka—la rubia le puso un dedo en los labios – ¿tienes frio Michiru? Yo se que si ven…mejor ¿verdad? solo veamos asía la nada y calla no hagas ruido y dime quieres ¿qué te lleve mañana a la escuela?—dijo cuando la tenía en sus brazos y olía su perfume _"tal vez sea la última vez" _pensaba la rubia – si Haru me encantaría—se siguieron abrazando hasta que una corriente de viento las hizo separarse, la rubia tomo a la aguamarina de la mano y se la llevo a dormir, Haruka no se había quitado el traje y por primera vez Michiru la vio cambiarse en frente de ella –Haru…- la rubia le puso un dedo –shh no hagas ruido—se metió a la cama y sin decir más se durmió

Al día siguiente

Haruka muy temprano como siempre se paraba a trotar mientras asía eso estuvo pensando lo de ayer _"no sé porque me siento vacía, triste, por fin tengo lo que quería y era estar en paz de que esa niña se detuviera con sus acosos, entonces ¿qué me pasa?... ¿qué debo de hacer?"_ se seguía preguntando, cuando se dio cuenta que era hora de parar, se metió a la ducha se baño con agua fría, y se puso una playera blanca, con un chaleco café y unos vaqueros –en vez de irte a la escuela pareciera que vas a un rodeo—dijo Michiru mientras se despertaba, la rubia se miro en el espejo y solo suspiro, cambio su vestuario por unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa azul, le remango las mangas, y se puso un gorro negro ,unos zapatos de charol negros y su colonia favorita. Bajo al comedor sin decir nada mas, Michiru la miro de pies a cabeza_ "en serio que eres sexy Haruka pero me debo de controlar por lo menos hasta que tú quieras hacerlo…yo sé que puedo aguantar"_ se levanto y se metió a la ducha.

En el comedor

Haruka tomaba un desayuno ligero un jugo y un pan tostado con mermelada untada, leyendo el diario –buenos días Haruka, hoy no me iré en mi coche—dijo Seiya sonriendo, ella bajo el periódico y levanto una ceja divertida, con picardía –hay que picaron eh Seiya tan rápido vas con bombón jajaja—el muchacho se sonrojo –que dices? … claro que no la iré con ella—dijo desvendo la mirada –si como no por eso tan arregladito, con colonia, y tu carro lavadito jajaja, si diré que no vas a ver a cabeza de bombón…es mas hagamos una apuesta si tu llegas, antes que yo, aceptare que no estabas con bombón, pero si llegas después de mi tu me darás 500 yens ¿aceptas?—lo desafío con la mirada –es un trato—con un apretón de manos cerraron el pacto _"si llegare antes que tu Haru, pues de la preparatoria hasta la academia no es lejano"_ pensaba mientras salía.

Michiru bajo cinco minutos después y Haruka seguía en el periódico se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano libre mientras desayunaba, la rubia bajo su mano y la de la chica ocultando que se estaban sosteniendo como dos enamorados, Michiru se lavó la boca al igual que Haruka y sin decir nada se fueron en el hermoso convertible color negro de la rubia –con un gran afecto al negro ¿no?—dijo michi divertida –si creo jejeje—le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa mientras aceleraba, cuando llegaron vieron a un Yaten y Taiki mandando mensajes y los dos con caras de idiotas -¿Qué clase te toca?—dijo la rubia –historia y ati ¿Qué te toca dar?—la rubia recordó –literatura—dijo aburrida y luego se cara cambio a una de fastidio susurro –hay viene ese mocoso—el chico se acerco ante ellas –hola amor, hola buenos días Haruka-seinsei—saludo a Michiru con un beso fugas en la boca y a Haruka con una reverencia –Akihiko-kun buenos días, bien me voy pre…Michiru bey—se despidió de la pareja y se acerco a sus amigos. –Cuando se alejaron de la vista de la rubia, el chico se limpio la boca –júrame que será por poco tiempo—decía mientras caminaban a su salón –si espero—entraron al aula y siguieron platicando amenamente.

En otro lugar (en la academia)

-dejen de estar con las novias idiotas—les dio un zape a cada uno –agrr que te pasa Haruka—dijeron los dos, la rubia sonrió inocente –nada…oigan ¿han visto a Seiya?—lo busco con la mirada –no ha llegado—dijo Taiki poniéndose sus lentes –¡genial! 500 yens a mis bolsillos see!—dijo feliz los otros vieron donde llegaba un BM blanco a toda velocidad, el conductor bajo rápido de este y dijo –NO!—Le entrego el dinero a Haruka –gracias y amen hermano jajaja—dijo pasando el dinero por la cara de el oji azul. Las primeras horas pasaron normales hasta que fue la hora del descanso, Michiru visualizo que Haruka iba con una maestra tomadas de las manos y pararon en una área llena de rosas rojas, algo alejado de los demás, lo siguiente que vio Michiru fue que la profesora se acerco a Haruka y la tomo del cuello, la rubia al ser más alta se agachó un poco y beso a la profesora tomándola por la cintura, salió corriendo no quería ver nada mas, su corazón le estaba jugando mal. Haruka se separo de la maestra y susurro –te quiero Michiru—y la volvió a besar…

**Continuara:**

**Notas de autor:**

Soy bien malota y por eso dejare hasta aquí, de alguna forma tenía también que hacer sentir mal a Michiru por a ver cometido el error de decir que tiene novio y que tenemos acá una Haruka despechada besando a una maestra n.n. la verdad como no sé cómo ponerle a la maestra así que les pido su ayuda para que le pongamos nombre…sin más por el momento se despide de ustedes

Neka Tenoh =3


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no son mío si no de Naoko Takeuchi**

Haruka seguía besando a la profesora, hasta que ella se separo –espera…deja… que...respire…-decía entre cortada, pero la rubia la tomo del mentón y la siguió besando, la chica puso sus manos en el abdomen de la rubia –no…NO… enserio… déjame respirar—tomo aire, la rubia estaba sonrojada –ok, creo que eso fue suficiente—dijo dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar–espera!—la maestra la tomo de la muñeca –eh? ¿Qué pasa preciosa?—se giro—bueno quería saber si te volveré a ver—Haruka sonrió, se inclino y tomo una rosa entre sus manos luego aspiro su aroma y dejo un beso en ella –te lo prometo—le entrego la rosa y se fue, la profesora suspiro y poso la rosa en su pecho realmente se había enamorado de ella cuando la vio hace 4 años…

Flashback (este cacho es relatado por la profesora)

Iba caminando en los pasillos del edificio Merck, cuando de repente la vi, venia vestida con unos pantalones tipo militar rasgados, una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver abajo del hombro un tatuaje de un dragón y un tigre, con unas gafas negras de sol, sé veía una perforación en la oreja derecha y unos tenis, se veía algo transpirada pero eso la hacía ver sexy ante mis ojos, ella me volteo a ver y contigo la respiración, sus ojos verdes me observaban solo a mí, me regalo una sonrisa y un guiñado; se acerco ante mí y me dijo –hola preciosa, eres nueva verdad? Un gusto soy Haruka Tenoh—me estiro su mano -hello, much like Tenoh—le respondí y apreté su mano pero para mi sorpresa me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo sentí mi rostro enrojecer–entonces americanita eh? Jajaja, veo que entiendes mi idioma, sabes hablarlo ¿no?—dijo divertida –yes—ella me vio detenidamente –y ¿no lo hablas? – ante esa pregunta mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, claro que sabia pero me daba pena hablar pues se escuchaba algo raro en mi –no,sorry—ella me vio desilusionada—rayos a mí siempre me ah gustado escuchar a las mujeres americanas, tratar de hablar español—yo me quede sin habla, rayos se me estaba hiendo la oportunidad de poder hablar con ella –speak Spanish but if it makes me sad—dije aun hablando en ingles, ella me sonrió -Shame I would love to talk to me in Spanish by the way what's your name?—me dijo en ingles-my name is Keiko—ella sonrió –nice name Keiko Takahuchi, pero vamos háblame en español, eres nueva no?—me dijo poniéndome unos ojitos tiernos, yo suspire –si Tenoh, soy nueva—dije algo sonrojada –si! Hablaste en español a ver, a ver dime, de ¿dónde vienes?, ¿vienes a vivir aquí?, ¿estudias o trabajas?—dijo algo infantil, yo sonreí –vengo de nueva york, no vengo a vivir acá simplemente vengo a ver a mi amiga Mizuno Amy que vive aquí, y estudio maestría- dije nerviosa –aaaa…¿quieres ir a tomar un café con…-pero antes de que acabara de hablar Amy salió—hola Tenoh, vámonos Keiko—me jalo mi amiga –oye no me dejaste despedirme de Haruka—dije sonriente por la actitud de mi amiga –esa tipa me caí mal, es muy burlona y juega con los sentimientos de los demás—ella me siguió hablando de Haruka pero solo recordaba la sonrisa de Haruka y sus ojos

Fin del Flashback

Suspira –creo que te olvidaste de mí, pero yo jamás te eh olvidado Haruka y esta vez vine por ti, por tu amor, hare que te acuerdes de mi, cueste lo que cueste; estos besos se repetirán muchas beses ya lo veras—dijo para sí misma, mientras se iba de aquel lugar.

**Mientras tanto en el baño de mujeres.**

Estaba Michiru llorando desconsoladamente en un cubículo, sin darse cuenta que Haruka entraba en ese mismo instante –hola, señorita ¿Qué le pasa?—dijo preocupada, Michiru se seco las lagrimas y se quedo sin habla –vamos salga—de nuevo Haruka hablaba, la rubia espero 3 minutos y dijo –ok haga lo que quiera—Haruka camino hasta la puerta la abrió, pero un minuto antes se arrepintió de dejar a alguien en esas condiciones así que la cerro, en ese instante salió Michiru y para suerte o desgracia de la ninfa salió tan rápido que cayó encima de la rubia que regresaba para ver a la chica y sus labios se unieron–Haru..Haruka—dijo tartamuda la chica, la rubia vio sus ojos rojizos y le seco las lágrimas –michi ¿por qué lloras?—la aguamarina se levanto de encima de Haruka y se fue al lavabo sin decir nada -¿Qué te comió la lengua el gato?—dijo Haruka, acercándose a ella, la chica no respondió y se lavo los ojos con agua –respóndeme, no me ignores—dijo la rubia, tomándola de la muñeca –suéltame—dijo la chica, la rubia fue la que esta vez no respondió, la aventó contra una pared y tomo su otra mano poniéndola en forma de cruz –suéltame me haces daño—dijo Michiru con vos temblorosa, pero la rubia no hizo caso y unió los labios de ella contra los de la oji azul, esta al principio no respondió, pero o duro mucho hasta que le respondió, la rubia separo sus labios, poso su frente junto a la de la ninfa y dijo en susurro –no soporto verte al lado de ese tarado…- la soltó de los brazos y la acorralo con uno de ella dejando con el otro un camino libre, tomo su mentón para volverla a besar pero esta vez Michiru la empujo y salió corriendo del sanitario.

La rubia quedo en esa posición un instante procesando lo sucedido, suspiro, golpeo la pared y después salió, dio algunos pasos y vio a Michiru abrazada de usami, con su rostro escondido en el pecho de este, lo vio con odio y prefirió caminar a otro lado –hola Haruka—saludo Seiya –hola—y siguió caminando hasta el área de rosas dejándose caer con su espalda recargada en un tronco, cubriendo su rostro dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas…

**_Continuara…_**

**Notas de autor:**

Si ya se me tarde en actualizar, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, los exámenes ya acabaron así que espero volver a actualizar pronto, pero para recompensar, actualizare, al rato otro cap de esta historia lo prometo n.n

Con respecto a la historia, doy gracias a todos los que me comentan y me ayudaron a escoger un nombre, elegí uno de los nombre que me agrado mucho no sé porque pero me llamo la atención de **Janeth Haruka** a quien le mando muchos saludos; pz como ven las cosas entre Haruka y Michiru no van bien y menos con los celos que se tienen las dos pero bueeeeeeno. Agradezco a los que siguen mi historia y comentan, sin mas por el momento se despide de ustedes su servidora…

Neka Tenoh =3


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no son mío si no de Naoko Takeuchi, ya saben lo que está entre comillas es lo que piensan los personajes, sin más disfruten su lectura.**

Pasaron las horas tan rápido, las dos evitaban verse, la hora de salir llego y Michiru encontró a Haruka tomada de la mano de Keiko, la chica le hablaba muy melosamente y Haruka solo respondía con una sonrisa coqueta, la aguamarina se acerco a ellas –maestra Takeuchi olvido esto—le dio unos papeles –gracias Kaioh, le veo mañana—los tomo y jalo a Haruka, quien no le quitaba los ojos a la ninfa, Michiru solo se trago un nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta y sus ojos se empañaron, en eso sintió una mano en su hombro era usami quien se presentaba junto a ella –ven te invito un café— la chica asintió con la cabeza y se fue con ella en el hombro de este no es que le gustara si no que era su mejor de amigo.

**En otro lugar **

Keiko tomo la mano de la rubia y la entrelazo con la suya – ¿te llevo a tu casa preciosa?—le dijo la rubia –claro, oye Haruka ¿te acuerdas de mí?—la chica se paro –pues…am siéndote sincera, la verdad…no discúlpame—dijo con pena—a ver si con esto te acuerdas de mí am…hello mi name is keiko—la rubia abrió grande los ojos –keiko _"keiko Takeuchi la chica a la que le iba a invitar un café, rayos pensé que jamás la volvería a ver, bueeeeeno éramos jóvenes, pero que preciosa se ah puesto" _a ya te recuerdo eres la amiga de Mizuno- san – la rubia la veía de arriba abajo –jejeje si esa vez no me acabaste de decir algo—la rubia parpadeo tratando de acordarse hasta que –claro el café, bueno no tengo nada que hacer ¿quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo preciosa?—le coqueteo –si claro— la rubia le abrió la puerta y cuando ya estuvieron arriba las dos, condujo como alma que lleva el diablo

**En otro lugar**

-Entonces te beso y tu saliste corriendo…wou pero, ¿por qué salir corriendo?—dijo el comiendo su helado –porque beso a otra, antes que a mí—dio una lengüetada al suyo –bueno y eso en que te afecta, tú la besas a ella después o antes que yo y no te dice nada—la chica se sonrojo—es diferente!—alzo la vos llamando la atención de los presentes –claro que no, mira pongámoslo desde este punto de vista ella tiene todo el derecho de besar a quien quiera siempre que ella quiera—dijo el muchacho serio –pero…pero..Pero…agrr me chocas cuando no me das la razón—hizo un puchero que al muchacho causo risa y negó con la cabeza –no tienes remedio—

**En la cafetería**

La rubia tomo la mano de su acompáñate y eligió una mesa hasta el rincón, como gran caballero que no es le cedió el lugar a la chica primero y luego ella, en seguida una mesera se les acerco –buenas tardes ¿qué van a querer?—le sonrió a la rubia –yo quiero un café americano y mi compañera quiere…- la rubia devolvió la sonrisa mientras preguntaba a Keiko con la mano –igual por favor—la mesera se alejo y entonces reino el silencio en esa mesa. Haruka veía expectante a la chica de enfrente, su piel era blanca, su cabello rojizo, sus rasgos eran finos, utilizaba lentes y eso la hacía ver sexy para su gusto, la seguía observando mientras recordaba porque estuvo a punto de pedirle que saliera con ella…

**_Flashback_**

La rubia entraba en el edificio donde vivía con su amigo, llegaba de entrenar para las olimpiadas de su escuela "nada importante" se decía ella misma pero muy en el fondo sabía que no era así, quería ganar, pero también sus pensamientos estaban en la imagen de una chica cabello aguamarina de unos 15 o 17 años que había visto en la cartera de su amigo _"seguro es su novia…pero es demasiado joven esa niña"_ pensaba, como siempre saludo al portero y entro al elevador, cuando hizo eso una bola de personas también entraron _"hubiera subido las escaleras"_ se sentía apretada, entonces escucho una vos femenina –no por favor detengan el elevador", entonces volteo hay estaba ella una chica de unos 19 o 18 años, su boca un poco abierta a falta de respiración y por impulso la rubia trata de salir de tanta gente para dejar las puertas abiertas; pero era demasiado tarde el elevador ya estaba andando suspiro frustrada, llego hasta donde se encontraba su hogar cuando la vio pasar enfrente de ella, la rubia empezó querer buscarla, sin darse cuenta que la tenia atrás

**_Fin del flashback_**

La chica se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de la rubia –y am…co…como has…has estado Haru…Haruka?—intentaba decir –bien con algo de gripe pero bien—le sonrió y su celular sonó –cre…creo…que te hablan—le dijo la profesora la rubia checo su celular y en la pantalla decía michi entonces rápidamente contesto _-hola- y firme respondió-hola ruka estas ocupada?—su vos se escuchaba tranquila-no por?—suavizó un poco la suya-es que me gustaría que habláramos a S-O-L-A-S—la rubia vacilo y después aspecto –te veo en 15—corto la llamada_ –oye discúlpame preciosa pero tengo asuntos que atender ¿te veo luego?—la chica miro desilusionada a la rubia –si claro—sin decir más la rubia la llevo y dejo en su casa, manejó lo más rápido hasta el departamento

**En el departamento**

Michiru arreglaba la casa pues quería darle una sorpresa a la rubia pues no le gustaba que estuvieran molestas ya había cortado con usami ya no quería que nada, ni nadien se interpusiera entre ella y la rubia y menos con el beso que esta le robo casi la dejaba sin alma y ella lo sabía _"Haruka quiero sentirte y hoy serás mía solo mía", _la chica esperaba ansiosa a la oji verde, en eso alguien llamo a la puerta, fue y abrió lo más rápido posible y ahí se encontró a su ex, la chica que le había robado y destrozado el corazón, la vio sorprendida y sin decir nada la chica tomo a la ninfa del mentón –siempre causo ese efecto contigo—sonrió maliciosamente –Hi..Himeko—tartamudeo el nombre—mi...Michiru jajajajaja vamos preciosa no te pongas así, mejor…-la chica sentía su respiración –suéltame himeko—la chica le susurro sin hacer caso a lo que Michiru le había dicho–bésame mi ninfa oh quiero decir mi sirena—Michiru quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos se trato de separar pero antes de que pudiera la chica ya la estaba besando, unos pasos se escuchaban en el corredor que se detuvieron –Haruka—la rubia vio a Michiru parpadeo un par de veces y retrocedió un paso –michi…ru—la aguamarina veía a Haruka y esta le devolvía la mirada ya no había nada que decir estaba hecho la rubia daría paso a su plan, la chica las veía a las dos y tomo otra vez a Michiru del mentón, esta estaba estática, la rubia movió la cabeza de un lado a otro queriendo reaccionar, empezó a caminar asía ellas, sintió tantas ganas de pegarle a alguien pero se omitió tomando la perilla y abriendo la puerta –señoritas si se van a besar que sea en un lugar privado—Himeko sonrió maliciosa –supongo que disfrutaste el acto pues estabas distraído guapo—la rubia puso un dedo en la frente de esta –calma mocosa—y se metió al departamento, Michiru parpadeo fue lo que sus ojos veían o estaba alucinando Haruka ni siquiera la miro –¡cretino pedazo de idiota, sal cobarde!—pateaba la puerta himeko para que la rubia le abriera –será mejor que te marches—la chica la miro –si será mejor, no me quiero desquitar contigo preciosa—le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios –chao—dijo Michiru mientras entraba al departamento vio que la habitación que ella y Haruka ocupaban y fue a tocar.

-haru me das un minuto—dijo Michiru, la rubia no respondió solo se escucho que tiraba algo y después le iba a abrir -¿Qué quieres?... ¿Ya se fue esa?—levanto las cejas –si ya—la chica se colgó del cuello de la rubia –michiru—la chica puso un dedo en sus labios y unió los suyos para dar inicio a un beso, la rubia se sorprendió pero poco a poco se dejo llevar ante los labios de esa ninfa, mientras esta la fundía mas sus labios con la rubia para dar paso a un beso apasionado, donde las manos de la rubia empezaban a jugar con la espalda de michiru y las manos de esta jugaban entre el cabello corto de la rubia. La aguamarina le empezó a desabotonar la camisa a la oji verde mientras esta le empezaba a bajar la cremallera del vestido cuando ya lo hubo despojado de su dueña, sus ojos no podían enfocarse en los azules si no veían el hermoso cuerpo que estaba con poco ropa, no aguanto la necesidad de besarle el cuello, Michiru suspiraba de placer no aguantaba eso y de un pequeño empujón tiro a Haruka a la cama más cercana, con sus manos le quito la camisa negra a la rubia y poso su mano en el abdomen era su turno de probarla… -¡CHICAS YA LLEGUE!—grito Seiya las dos abrieron los ojos y la aguamarina se bajo de encima de la rubia –tendremos más tiempo—le beso los labios busco su vestido se lo puso y salió de la habitación.

La rubia estaba sorprendida de sí misma, y a la vez se decía _"me alegro de que no haiga pasado a mayores" _se acomodo el cabello y se puso la camisa salió a ver donde estaba Michiru pero no la encontró sin en cambio vio a Seiya que tenia a corralada a serena en una esquina dándole un beso _"este arroz ya se coció" _sonrió y volvió a la habitación siguió metiendo su ropa en una maleta "_menos ahora me puedo quedar" _se decía cuando salía de la habitación, vio a Seiya, quien la vio dudoso –es hora de partir—dijo dudosa –no te voy a detener pero…siempre tendrás una casa acá—le dijo con una sonrisa, la rubia le dijo donde iba a vivir –espero me visites—le sonrió –esto no es por mi hermana ¿verdad?—le soltó de golpe la pregunta –n…o…que…te…pa…sa—se puso nerviosa –mmm si la amas ¿porque no solo esperas un tiempo?—le dijo –no te puedo mentir, estoy empezando a sentir algo por tu hermana pero…necesito pensar bien las cosas—el le puso la mano en el hombro –espero y no te equivoques después—la llevo a la salida –volveré a verla ¿te molesta?—dijo la rubia el chico negó –espero no sea mala idea—le dio un beso en la mejilla –no lo será, chao—se despidió de mano y se fue perdiendo en el pasillo…

**Horas más tarde **

Michiru regreso del centro comercial cuando vio a Seiya viendo la televisión –llegue—le sonrió—tardaste horas—la vio, la chica enseño las bolsas de compras –de compras n.n –el chico suspiro–mujeres—se paro del sillón y tomo las bolsas ayudando a Michiru a llevarlas a la habitación –Haruka salió?—se extraño la chica, el peli negro la vio y dijo algo pensativo –ella…se fue de la casa—la chica se paró en seco, se palideció y tiro una de las bolsas que ella aun cargaba….

**Continuara….**

**Notas de autor:**

LOL esto cada vez se pone mejor, ahora que pasara con ellas dos cuando Haruka prefirió tomar su distancia con Michiru? ¿Quién es himeko? ¿Qué pasara con keiko? De una vez aviso estas dos están muy, MUY entrometidas en la historia pues tienen mucho que ver…quiero mandar saludos a los que siguen mi historia y comentan, se que había dicho que subiría un capitulo el sábado pero no me inspire y bueno hoy estuve mas desocupada n.n espero subir seguido, sin más por el momento se despide de ustedes su servidora…

**Neka Tenoh** =3


	8. Chapter 8

**Como siempre les digo que…Los personajes no son mío si no de Naoko Takeuchi **

-estas bien—dijo Seiya –si es solo que…no nada bueno preparare la cena—dejo las cosas y salió de la habitación.

**En otra parte **

La rubia ya había divisado una casa grande color blanca muy grande, con vista al mar, estaba algo cansada no de manejar pues manejo bastante rápido, estaba cansada porque _"hoy fue un día bastante pesado" _metió mas acelerador y con un arranque que solo ella sabia dar para aparcar el carro, bajo y un señor de unos 50 o 60 años, cabello azabache, piel trigueña y ojos azules le sonrió al verle hay parada _-_señorita Tenoh, un gusto en verla de nuevo por aquí—ella se quito las gafas de sol que traía después y dijo –Alberich—abrazo al señor este era su sirviente de confianza desde que sus padres murieron él fue trabajaba para sus padres pero siempre le dijeron que era el señor de confianza, el, la vio nacer, el estuvo a su lado cuando sus padres se fueron y aunque siempre le dijo que le tuteara él le hablaba de usted pues respetaba su posición económica—señorita Tenoh—le respondía el abrazo –deja de decirme así o me sentiré más vieja de lo que ya estoy—le decía mientras se apartaba del abrazo –jajaja está bien niña malcriada jajajajaja—se rio el señor –oye! Qué te pasa?—trato de fingir enojo –jajaja no te enojes que se te nota la arruga—poso uno de sus dedos en la frente de la rubia, esta negó con la cabeza—te extrañaba mi viejito—decía mientras pasaban a la casa, como las puertas de esta eran corredizas les fue más fácil pasar –yo también mi niña—la rubia le ofreció un trago pero él le dijo que ya no tomaba pero si le regalaba un vaso de agua se lo agradecería –aquí tienes—se lo dio—gracias, ahora porque estás aquí Tenoh que porque me extrañabas ni yo te creo—la rubia lo vio él sabía perfectamente que algo le pasaba la conocía mejor que nadien—uff viejito testarudo porque no dejas de conocerme mejor…uff a ver como empiezo… mira la razón por la que volví a esta casa es porque tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos asía otra persona, es que hay alguien que sinceramente no sé si me atrae como pareja oh solo me atrae sexualmente….ósea si me doy a entender o ¿no?—el señor grande la vio divertido—creo que si te estoy entendiendo—ella suspiro-¿crees que fue la mejor decisión?—vio asía otro lado –no lo sé peque, no lo sé pero…si tanto te interesa porque no la invitas a cenar y aclaras las dudas….—la rubia lo interrumpió, tomando asiento al lado de él–tiene 17 años—el señor abrió los ojos y después de un rato puso su mirada cálida y fraternal –para el amor no hay edad Haru, no la hay y solo se vive una vez—le acaricio la mejilla –pero….pero es menor—el negó con la cabeza –tu papa se caso con tu mama cuando ella, tenia 15 y el 20—le sonrió –¿tu conociste a mama y papa cuando eran jóvenes?—le dijo la rubia –si, tú tienes los ojos de tu papa fuertes, pero a la vez dulces como tu mama, el cabello arenoso como tu papa y la belleza de tu mama, cada vez que te veo los veo a ellos juntos—le quito un cabello de la cara –gracias viejito, ahora ve a casa seguro tus hijos te necesitan—el asintió con la cabeza –ya son todos unos adultos—le dijo cuando empezaba a levantarse –y tu eres su padre aun así, aparte de que quieres ir a ver a melisa—el sonrió apenado –bueno mi meli siempre asido mis ojos así que si ya la extraño—ella lo acompaño hasta la salida –adiós—le dio un abrazo—hasta mañana Tenoh—le devolvió el abrazo y después se fue dejando sola a la rubia.

_"mi casa jajajajaja me agradaba mas el departamento, bueeeeeno ahora tengo que hacer yo el quehacer, ¡que aburrido! "Pensaba_ para sí misma la rubia mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando en cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir.

Al día siguiente la rubia despertó algo pesada vio su reloj eran 6:20, se había quedado dormida en el sillón y para el colmo iba a llegar tarde. Se levanto de un jalón, busco ropa de su maleta, fue dejando unas prendas regadas y se metió a la ducha, después de 5 minutos salió vestida con una playera negra, unos shorts y sus zapatillas deportivas algo sucias, no quiso perder el tiempo peinándose así que agarro una gorra de las tantas que tenia hay pues antes era muy aficionada a vestirse muy informal, como ahora que aparte de ir tarde iba informal en su vestuario, no le importo y solo se lavo los dientes y se fue, su carro deportivo estaba sucio "_mierda porque cojones, tengo una casa en la playa donde hay arena" _pensó mientras subía al carro, metió la llave, acelero y dio un giro al volante saliendo disparada por la carretera le metió todo el pedal y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba frente la explanada, estaciono el carro dentro de la academia y se fue a su salón le tocaba dar clases a los de primero en tecnología, abrió la puerta y todos los alumnos la observaron –buenos días chicos disculpen el retraso—camino hasta su escritorio dejo sus cosas encima de este y se paro enfrente del salón –empecemos—puso las mano en sus caderas y dijo –saquen su cuaderno chamacos, pongan fecha y tema—empezó a anotar en el pizarrón -¿Cuál es el tema profe?—pregunto una chica –el tema es….—no acabo de decir cuando el director llego hay –buenos días muchachos—los alumnos se pararon de sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia –buenos días director Chiba—el les devolvió la reverencia –me permite profesora—ella lo vio y asintió con la cabeza después de unos minutos terminaron de hablar –a ver chamacos voy a ir a la dirección y me tendrán que dar una cuartilla de hoja, explicándome cual es la base de la tecnología, pero para tenerlo interesante, quien me lo entregué se llevara un punto extra en mis materias y no hagan ruido—se alejo del salón y llego a la dirección _"mierda seguro me gano una detención con esto"_ pensó al verse informal, toco la puerta –adelante profesor—dijo el director desde adentro _"¿porque tanto afán de tratarme como un chico Darién?" _se preguntaba para sí misma mientras pasaba, pero se congelo al ver una cabellera aguamarina; trago en seco y respiro profundamente, con valor entro al lugar –buenos días, permiso director – cordialmente entro, la mirada de la aguamarina se clavó en ella al reconocer su voz profunda . Miro divertida a la rubia por su forma de vestir, al igual que Darién, la oji verde sintió la mirada de estos dos en su vestimenta y decidió hablar—en ¿Qué le puedo servir?—el director la vio a los ojos –profesor Haruka—sabia que se vendría un regaño _"pero ¿porque enfrente de Michiru?" –¿_sí?—dijo temblorosa-¿no le dio tiempo de plancharse la playera? bien dicho la ropa—ella quedo con la boca abierta y Michiru bueno ella se estaba aguantando la risa –no, se me hizo tarde—el miro asía afuera –y supongo que viene de un lugar con tierra ¿verdad?—le vio las zapatillas –s…si—se apeno –supongo que le prestare un traje—le volvió a ver –si—poniéndose de colores –bien mire ella es kaioh, la hermana de Seiya, kaioh el es el profesor Tenoh—se levanto y se paro junto a Haruka, Michiru hizo lo mismo solo que ella quedo frente a la rubia –un gusto kaioh-san—dijo Haru estirando su mano –hola Haruka—tomo la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla -¿ya se conocían—pregunto Darién –sí, mi hermano me la presento—respondió Michiru –bien entonces va a hacer más fácil, me han dicho que tu Michiru eres buena en casi todas las materias, pero te fallan las matemáticas y, la física, ¿es eso cierto?-pregunto –así es director—Haruka vio a Michiru –bien, pues en esta escuela cada alumno consta con un tutor y para tu desgracia tu hermano, es tutor de un tal Akihiko, así que el unico tutor que es bueno es Haruka así que de ahora en adelante el será tu tutor…¿están de acuerdo?—les dedico una sonrisa _"maldito Seiya" _pensó la rubia y asintió, _"¡genial! Más tiempo con Haru" _–está bien director—dijo una contenta Michiru –bien entonces que así sea, pueden retirarse, y Haruka…-la rubia volteo -¿sí?—el le hizo una seña –esperare afuera—los dos asintieron –pórtate bien con esa niña, eh que te conozco y tu eres de carne débil cuando vez a alguna chica guapa—la rubia sonrió –tenlo por seguro Darién—le guiño el ojo –mas te vale, puedes retirarte—ella salió negando con la cabeza pero muy en el fondo estaba feliz de que Michiru fuera su chica a" cargo _"solo porque es una conocida" _se estaba auto convenciendo –vamos—Michiru la recibió contenta –no me puedo zafar ni un día de ti verdad?—le sonrió –nop desde que me conoces—le devolvió al sonrisa y se colgó de su brazo –recuerda que estamos en la escuela—le advirtió la rubia al verla así –no importa siempre que este así contigo, por cierto aunque te haigas escapado de casa…—se paró en seco poso sus manos en el pecho de la rubia, se paró de puntitas –espera Michiru— sintió el aliento cálido de Michiru en su oreja y esta le empezó a susurrar –yo conseguiré que tú seas mía en cuerpo…y alma—le dio un beso en la mejilla –michi…ru—la rubia no podía ocultar su sorpresa –tranquila sabré respetar, por un tiempo la escuela pero….recuerda me tienes que ayudar hasta cuando estemos fuera de clases –siguió caminando, la rubia sacudió su cabeza y la siguió –¿qué clase te toca?—trato de cambiar de tema –me toca am artes y ¿ati?—la rubia vaciló y luego recordó –estoy dando tecnología te dejo en tu salón y me voy—la tomo del brazo y camino rápido hasta lugar, ese día lo pasaron casi todo el tiempo juntas.

En la tarde Haruka llego a su casa y encontró todo en orden _"alberich viejo testarudo, gracias" _sonrió y suspiro – ¡qué día mi dios!—

**_Continuara…_**

**Notas de autor: **

Hasta aquí el cap. espero les siga gustando mi historia, y espero los comentarios, y como siempre les doy las gracias por todo, por seguir mi historia y por comentar, en serio gracias. Sin más por el momento se despide de ustedes su amiga…

**Neka Tenoh =3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me exhortó de que los personajes no sean míos si no de Naoko Takeuchi**

Pasaron los días y sin darse cuenta Haruka se sentía más atraída por Michiru, no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo paso pero había algo en esa chica que le llamaba la atención –Haruka si sigues abriendo la boca se te puede meter una mosca—escucho a lo muy lejos de sí, pero no hizo caso seguía pensando en la aguamarina –uff okey hoy tampoco me enseñaras porque el libro de matemáticas se suicido o ¿Qué?—al escuchar eso parpadeo un par de veces, trago saliva pues su garganta estaba seca y luego se localizo estaba en el departamento con Michiru a solas sin Seiya en la habitación solas, SOLAS! -¡SOLAS!—fue lo unico que pudo retener en su cabeza, Michiru la vio extrañada divertida – ¿solas? Am Haruka deja la droga barata hace daño—le dijo viéndola a los ojos con una sonrisa, la rubia se apeno –etto discúlpame Michiru es que no…no dormí bien anoche—se excuso con una mentira –bueno entonces mañana me enseñas porque el libro de mate se suicido—la chica se levanto de su lugar y abrió la puerta la rubia la miro extrañada generalmente siempre y cuando Haruka Tenoh decía siempre era SIEMPRE esa chica no le importaba como se sintiese la hacía quedarse con ella hasta que su hermano regresara –bueno como quieras—se espero unos segundos para ver si la chica se arrepentía pero nada, cuando iba a acabar de recoger sus cosas Michiru le dio su mano –vamos Haru ya te puedes ir—le dijo impacienté –entonces no me voy—la reto –pero si te sientes mal—le dijo la chica suavemente –pero no me voy a ir hasta que tu hermano venga—se subió a la cama de la chica –no, no, aléjate de hay vete al sillón de allá afuera—le dijo Michiru apuntando con el dedo a la puerta –afuera?—se pregunto así misma aun mas extrañada –si si vete a tu casa ya ándale —decía Michiru mientras empujaba a Haruka aunque le costó la echo afuera con todo y sus cosas –hasta mañana cuídate, descansa chao-le cerró la puerta en la cara.

_"__y ahora que le pasa" _pensó la rubia para sí misma parada en la puerta con sus cosas en una mano –pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a nada más ni nada menos al princeso rubio homofóbico—la rubia reconoció la voz chillona de esa chica y volteo a verle con odio –¡tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?—le respondió con el seño fruncido –tranquilo princeso o se te arruga el cutis de princeso que tienes—se bufo la chica, la rubia se acerco hasta ella y le dijo –te estoy preguntando qué ¿qué haces aquí?—la chica poso sus manos en la cintura y dijo –aquí vive Michiru y ella me dijo que estaríamos a solas así que si me permites…-dio unos pasos atrás y luego alrededor de Haruka pasándole a empujar con el hombro –tengo una cita con esa preciosa mujer—le dijo para finalizar y llamar al departamento no paso mucho cuando Michiru abrió –hola amor—la chica dijo y en ese instante volteo Haruka sorprendida de lo que veía las manos de Michiru envueltas en el cuello de himeko y las manos de esta estaban en su cintura bajando y subiendo por su espalda en un beso apasionado –hola himeko—escucho a Michiru decir algo entre cortado por la falta de aire y sintió asco de sí misma ahora veía porque Michiru la echo de patadas a los pasillos _"himeko" _pensó la rubia y luego volvió a ver y ahora Michiru estaba con las piernas envueltas en su cadera frotándose en el abdomen de la tal himeko y esta estaba con las manos en el trasero de Michiru dando paso al departamento y cerrando con su pie la puerta de este, la rubia pego oído a la puerta y empezó a escuchar cosas romperse y la voz de Michiru excitada –himeko en la mesa no, es inco…incomodo…mmm—gimió –no importa te voy a enseñar lo que es bueno— "_vamos Haruka no vas a querer escuchar todo o si" _pensó para sí misma aun con el oído en la puerta _"vamos malditas piernas reaccionen, no quiero escuchar mas" _se ponía a pensar con dolor y con este ya de por si inmenso se fue a su casa reprochándose a sí misma por sentir eso por Michiru.

Subió a su carro y volvió la vista al edificio sin saber que hacer volvió la vista asía enfrente encendió el carro y acelero lo mas que pudo sin importarle nada ni nadien llego en un dos por tres así casa y para su suerte no estaba alberich, saco una nevera de cervezas y se fue hacia atrás de su casa viendo el atardecer, el sol ocultándose en el mar _"si tan solo fuera como el tal vez sería más feliz" –_de ocultarme de los demás sin que nada ni nadien me impida lo contrario—pensó en voz alta –si te ocultaras de los demás serias una cobarde y mi Haruka no es cobarde—escucho una voz dulce y tierna volteo y se encontró con keiko la profesora la veía detenidamente –yo ya no soy la de antes kei soy, soy peor mírame—la chica se acerco hasta la rubia y poso su mano en la mejilla de esta para mi eres la mejor—la rubia se puso algo roja por el comentario –keiko yo ya te dije que no me puedo enamorar de alguien más mi corazón ya tiene dueño—_"oh tenia" _pensó –lo sé pero, no la puedo remplazar Haru? '¿Qué me falta para ser como ella?—le dijo la profesora con timidez –eres mejor que ella—fue lo unico que dijo Haruka antes de darle un beso en los labios como hace mucho no besaba con esa pasión ¿Qué me falta para ser como ella?—le dijo la profesora con timidez –eres mejor que ella—fue lo unico que dijo Haruka antes de darle un beso en los labios como hace mucho no besaba con esa pasión y entrega _"te voy a olvidar Michiru cueste lo que me cueste" _unió _s_us manos con las de la chica.

Al otro día

La rubia vio a la chica acostada en su pecho con ropa –buenos días Michiru—susurro para sí misma, la profesora la abrazo por la cintura y balbuceo –te quiero Haruka—la nombrada sonrió y negó con la cabeza _"no le puedo hacer esto, no a esta chica preciosa" _pensó se giro y vio que eran las 4 de la mañana en dos horas tenían que ir a la academia y con sumo cuidado dejo a la chica quien tomo su almohada para recargaste en esta.

Mientras Haruka trotaba una imagen le vino a la mente vio el reloj eran 5 de la mañana -que rápido se paso la hora—se dijo y se fue a la ducha, después de despojarse de la ropa prendió el agua fría _"recuerda que el agua fría es la de la derecha" _recordó lo que le dijo Michiru negó y en menos de diez minutos estaba afuera de la ducha se puso una camisa roja con cuadros y mangas largas (las cuales arremango como siempre), su pantalones de mezclilla negros, un chaleco, sus tenis negros con rojo (como los que usan los chacas xD) y un pequeño pirsin en la oreja derecha ese era de color negro, se peino y cuando vio eran 5:20, fue a su habitación y encontró una toda que decía- te veo en la escuela con cariños keiko—la leyó en voz alta sonrió y se hizo su desayuno no tardo tanto en él y volvió la vista al reloj 5:25 esa hora se le estaba yendo muy lento. Se fue a su carro y manejo hasta el edificio donde vivía Michiru toco la puerta del apartamento y para su sorpresa la recibió ella con su falda corta hasta la pierna y su blusa escotada –hola—saludo Michiru, le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla y la rubia se movió negando con la cabeza –no juegues hoy conmigo ¿quieres?—la chica la vio extrañada – ¿de qué hablas Haru?—se le colgó en un imprevisto abrazo a la rubia del cuello esta casi cae por la falta de equilibrio pero no fue así, tomo a Michiru de la cintura y la alejo de ella –ve por tus cosas te llevare a la escuela—Michiru fue como rayo y regreso para irse con Haruka está solo iba unos pasos delante de ella pero en un arranque michi la tomo de la mano y se la llevo de esta hasta el carro.

Cuando llegaron al convertible la rubia abrió la del asiento de atrás y con la mano invito a Michiru a entrar esta se negó y Haruka ya frustrada hecho la mochila de la ninfa y abrió la puerta del copiloto y el piloto: se subieron y vio la hora 5:35 manejo a no tan alta velocidad y prendió el radio este dejo escuchar la canción de *te quiero decir* y la empezó a cantar en voz baja aunque para Michiru se escuchaba claramente, sin darse cuenta ya estaban tomadas de la mano, el semáforo las hizo parar en ese lapso de tiempo Haruka volteo y vio a Michiru a los ojos.

La rubia la tomo del mentó sin saber exactamente que iba a hacer la acerco mas a ella fueron cerrando sus ojos, Michiru un poco sonrojada por la mirada de Haruka… en un segundo todo paso los labios de ellas dos se habían juntado para ya no soltarse….

Continuara…..

NOTAS DE NEKA:

n.n de nuevo con ustedes disculpen la tardanza y si si me tarde muchoooo en actualizar pero es que mis chips andaban en otro planeta, no estaba inspirada, gracias a los que me esperaron. Alguien me extraño? Espero que si, cuídense y espero sus comentarios. Les mando besos y abrazotes…

**atte: su servidora**

**NEKA TENOH =3 **


End file.
